Unfit and Ruling
by XxNuMbCoMplicationxX
Summary: Blair is a mysterious beauty with a past better kept under wraps. Chuck is a notorious playboy who can not seem to decipher the new brunette. Lets just say once a queen always a queen.
1. Chapter 1

_New city new start._ The only thought that comforted Blair and kept her going as she opened up box after box trying to find clothes that she wanted to wear for her first day at a new school in a new city. Mentally patting herself self on the back she smiled holding up the top she had been looking for, a silk off-white loose v-neck along with some dark denim jeans, black pumps, and a long silver necklace. Blair wore her light brown hair in loose curls that accented her sun-kissed skin. Looking at herself one more time in the mirror she grabbed her cute messenger bag before grabbing an apple and heading out to her first day of school.

Blair had come to Pristine Academy in Los Angeles from New York. Back in New York she came from a very wealthy family and wealthy friends, but she wanted a fresh new start. Somewhere where she was with people that were not only pretending to be her friend for the benefits that they got. Her true friends could be counted on one hand, but even them were not that close to her. _A fresh start_, she thought to herself.

She easily got out of the sleeping quarters and got to the classroom area, but after that she was lost. Blair could feel the stares boring into her back accompanied by the eruption of whispers, no doubt they were already speculating about her. _Word travels fast here. _

Chuck stood in a circle with some of his friends when he heard whispers erupt. He turned around and saw a small brunette looking lost. More importantly a _cute _brunette. Chuck is known as the school player, not that it didn't make girls still fall for him, he stood at 5'11 with brown hair and lightly tanned skin. He grinned at his friends and started walking towards the little brunette who was currently looking around trying to find a class.

Blair felt so lost. She was looking around trying to find the building that just seemed to not like her right now. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she turned around to see who it was. She was surprised to see it was a hot guy grinning like a mad man. She felt herself give him a confused look. "Hello you must be new, my names Chuck and I would like to welcome you to the lovely Pristine Academy. I was wondering if you would like me to show you around campus uhm..." he looked at her expectantly.

"Oh Blair, and yes please I'm so lost." She replied with a smile.

_This is going to be so easy. _He thought to himself. "Characteristic name, I like it. So what's your first class?"

"Its with Mrs. Welder, I forgot what it was. I don't think I caught your name." she still was smiling, the sun made her look like an angel.

"My name is Chuck, but you can call me the Oh So Amazing or The Almigh-"

"_Oh My Goodness! _I haven't seen you in forever!" a girl said from behind them. Both turned confused as to who it was. A blonde stood in a floral print dress with a leather jacket and some purple ballet flats, Chuck recognized her as one of his oh so many ex-girlfriends. Blair had no choice but to follow confused as the red head dragged her off.

"You'll thank me later. My name is Serena by the way."

"Oh uhm I'm Blair." Blair smiled again. "Just one question. Why did you drag me away from Chuck?" She was still confused.

Serena had a knowing look in her eyes. "Well since your new I'll explain. Serena here is like the man-whore of Pristine Academy. Yet girl after girl fall for him thinking they can change him, he was using one of his many get girl tactics as he calls them. Just warning you."

"Not to be rude but how do you know?" Blair said hoping she wasn't offending her.

"Oh because I am one. Don't worry sweetie I got over that jerk. I just want to give you advice, it's up to you if you want to follow it. I hope you do though it is for your benefit."


	2. AdoptionDiscontinuation

**Authors Note**

**I'm sorry everyone but I am discontinuing Unfit and Ruling, Crowded Loneliness and Abusive. But please please please can someone adopt them and continue them please? Just send me a pm and I'll post it on both the story and my profile. I'm really sorry.**

**P.S. please adopt the stories!**

**P.P.S. I will continue writing I just lost inspiration for these stories sorry!**


End file.
